


pouring (my love)

by daebreak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Graduate School, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Law Student Baekhyun, Light Angst, M/M, Med Student Chanyeol, Miscommunication, Slice of Life, flashback parallelism (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebreak/pseuds/daebreak
Summary: Baekhyun hates the rain, hates how cold it gets, hates how the gloomy weather makes his mind overthink, but Chanyeol may or may not have given him a reason to hate it a little less from now.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	pouring (my love)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Characters are not in any way a representation of who they are in real life.
> 
> » this baby was such a breather for me. it's not perfect, but i enjoyed writing this little story esp the latter part. also, this is unbeta-ed, so apologies for any mistakes. «
> 
> enjoy reading!

_✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧_

Baekhyun grunts as he feels how wet his lower body is. He tries his hardest to shield himself and his belongings from getting soaked. Useless, though. People who are also unlucky to be outside when the downpour started, unintentionally, splashes water on him as they scurry themselves to any available shelter they can find. Aside from the splashes here and there, the strong wind has been pulling the umbrella away from his hold. It's too strong for Baekhyun's petite figure to fight. 

He's still a few walks away from the bus stop. By the time he arrives there, he might be entirely drenched.

It's pouring _that_ hard.

He should've listened to his boyfriend when he told him earlier that there is an incoming storm. Had he agreed to be picked up from his university, he wouldn't be struggling on his way home this much.

But Baekhyun knows Chanyeol, his boyfriend of five years, has a lot of deadlines to beat. He couldn't afford to let the man waste any of the time he has by fetching him when he can safely do so alone. It's a hassle to pass by their place from Chanyeol's university to Baekhyun's. The drive, specifically the traffic, isn't that friendly at all. Baekhyun doesn't want to be a burden. Although, Chanyeol has always assured him he never was, is, and will never be one.

_✧_

Baekhyun is in his second year in law school, while Chanyeol is in the same year in medical school. Both are too committed, aside from one another, to their respective fields.

They attended the same university in college and met through a similar friend, Kyungsoo, on their freshmen year. A year of hanging out, which their other friends vehemently referred to as dates, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend. In their final year, months before they graduated, Baekhyun suggested they move in together, which his boyfriend accepted in a heartbeat.

They settled in a fit-for-two, cozy apartment in the middle of the universities they're attending for graduate school. Baekhyun, still in the same college. Chanyeol, a few distances from their previous one.

Their different and demanding fields often make people wonder how they pull their relationship through, especially now that they are taking their post-graduate studies. The stares they share whenever they get questioned, or the fond tone when they talk about one another, gives people an idea. 

_They're too in love_ , most of them conclude. Albeit, both of them would disagree it was just because of that which made their relationship lasts half a decade. They've learned, from the years they spent together, that _love_ alone is not enough to keep a bond tight and going.

There was once, in the middle of their third year, when they _almost_ broke-up, when they pondered if they can still keep their relationship. Stress and pressure from academic requirements got into them badly, add the fact Baekhyun was also juggling his council responsibilities at the same time, it crossed each of their minds that the other might want to give _them_ up already. They both have felt the excruciating drop of what they used to have, have noticed the drastic change in what used to be their perfect bond, but they still chose to ignore the signs and acted as if there's nothing wrong. It took weeks (and their biggest fight to date) before Baekhyun has had enough and decided to bring the issue up already. He was, _however,_ not expecting for Chanyeol to assume _he_ wanted to break things off.

Baekhyun can vividly remember that day, fears for it to happen again someday. It was an afternoon on a Thursday. The weather was as bad as his mood when he asked if Chanyeol was free to spare some time for him. He hasn't seen and heard from his boyfriend for days. The last time he does, they had the most heated argument they ever had since they dated. So it did come off as a shock when Chanyeol immediately replied he was and invited him over his dorm. Baekhyun, though felt hurt that Chanyeol may not have any plans on reconciling yet if Baekhyun has never swallowed his pride and asked, was glad. He misses his giant, his calming voice, his comforting embrace. The silent war between them feels like being stabbed continuously and mercilessly. He can no longer stand it and chose to be the bigger person to fix the issue. Besides, it was he who started the feud. If only he became a bit more understanding and not self-centered, both of them wouldn't have had to hurt each other through their words.

While he was on his way to Chanyeol's dorm, he wondered over what his first approach would be. Should he hug him? Kiss his plump cheeks like he always does whenever they meet? But they're not on good terms, wouldn't that make him appear as if he's unaffected with their problem? He and Chanyeol were never awkward, not even when Kyungsoo first introduced them to each other. It sent Baekhyun a bitter feeling that he suddenly had to be conscious of his actions towards the person he refers to as his solace.

 _Baekhyun, calm down._ He mentally chided himself. He tried to be as optimistic as he can as he neared the dormitory building. _Chanyeol won't treat you as a stranger, won't act indifferent to you. Breathe._ He did that, a deep one, once he reached the front door of Chanyeol's place.

_Here hopes to an end on their misery._

He knocked, a soft and trembling (that only he can see) one. It didn't take a while before Chanyeol answered the door. He met a pair of eyes as tired-looking as his, only the other had visible worry upon looking at his state. Baekhyun offered a tight-lipped smile that Chanyeol returned with a frown. 

Chanyeol pulled him inside and motioned for him to sit by his living room couch. "You're shaking, Baekhyun, what the fuck?" He did not wait for Baekhyun to tell him why. He went straight to his room, Baekhyun following his movement with his eyes, then came back with a towel and a hoodie in hand. "Change first before we talk. You might catch a cold if you stay that way." He's not as soaked as he appears, he wanted to retort. It was only a drizzle when he was walking. The heavy rain poured, fortunately for him, as he stepped foot inside the building. But Baekhyun still smiled internally for the command.

_He still cares_ , Baekhyun thought, letting out a sigh of relief.

There was silence between them. Chanyeol seemed anxious on his seat, head cast towards the floor. Baekhyun wanted to wrap the giant on his arms, so he quickly dried himself and was about to do what's on his mind when Chanyeol shakily said, "I'm not yet, will never be, ready to hear it, but please break it to me as gentle as you could."

Baekhyun stared at his boyfriend's hunched figure, confusion visible in his face. Break _what?_ Baekhyun ought to ask. He was stunned for a few seconds until it registered to him what those words were trying to imply. If this was what he thought Chanyeol might wish for because their so-called relationship doesn't seem as functional as before, then why was he passing it for Baekhyun to do? Is it his way of saving face? So that when people ask who broke things off, the fall would be on him?

"You know," Baekhyun attempted to keep his voice steady. "You can tell me if you're tired of _us_ . Do you really have to make _me_ break up with you?" He shuddered at the thought of spilling those words. _He can't._ Baekhyun fought off the tears wanting to stream down his face but got choked up trying to do so. Chanyeol looked up upon hearing the quiet sniffles he's suppressing, panic surged through him as he saw Baekhyun.

"Baek, please stop crying," Chanyeol begged. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks and wiped off the tears flowing like a river. "I'm not tired of you, okay? Never."

"Then," Baekhyun hiccuped, "What the fuck do you mean to break it to you?" Chanyeol wanted to kiss the pout off his little love's face, so he did. It pains him to know he made his ray of sunshine cry. He never meant to cause this tear-stained face.

Chanyeol was as confused as Baekhyun right now. His boyfriend bawling his eyes out was not what he thought would happen, but rather the other way around. He had already forced himself to accept the dreadful scenario running on his mind the moment he received Baekhyun's message. "Aren't you here to break up with me?" he puzzled, voice cracking at the last word.

"Idiot," Baekhyun chastised as he punched Chanyeol's chest repeatedly, the latter just letting him be. "Stupid. Dumb. Giant."

Baekhyun kept doing the action while spewing half-hearted insults until he felt exhausted and rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol then lifted and placed him on his lap, cradling the smaller on his arms.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Baek," Chanyeol murmured, raking his fingers over his lover's hair and kissing his temple in between. "And for assuming you wanted a breakup."

They sat still on the couch, basking on the sound of their breathing, and Chanyeol's occasional humming, for a while forgetting the tears shed minutes ago. When Baekhyun felt he has calmed down, he opened up the reason why he messaged Chanyeol to meet him today. They talked about what's been happening with their relationship for the past weeks. How their problem was so apparent from their friends' observations but not them, making their circle worry that they'd pile the frustrations to themselves until they reach their breaking point and do things they'll both end up regretting.

Jongin had snarked at Chanyeol on how they can sort their issues when they can't spare each other a little of their time to talk- if they keep on using the 'I'm busy, I'm sorry. Next time, promise' excuse. Junmyeon even warned Baekhyun how he saw in their situation what transpired with him and Yixing (with their fall out), which he hoped won't happen to them.

They made up immediately after that, promising that they'll inform one another whether something's bothering them, that no break-up will ever happen unless they discuss the cause through. Looking back, it was a pretty emotional night Baekhyun wishes he could forget, but, of course, his overthinking mind won't grant that. Although it did have a big part of why his relationship with Chanyeol is stronger than ever, the memories (on why it happened in the first place) haunt him from time to time. _The arguments. The shouting. The tears._ He fears it might occur again, especially now that they have lesser time for each other compared to before. It gives him a feeling that they're in their third year all over again whenever the thought jumped into his mind.

But every time he feels himself sinking from those thoughts, he tries to recall the words Chanyeol once said when Sehun asked, over their post-graduation celebration, what drives them to fight all the circumstances trying to break them apart.

_More than love and understanding, it's the effort on both sides to make it work, to not let your relationship fall in the pressure life throws, to learn to trust and support one another that you'd both make it through- together._

It's in all those small actions they do. From the good morning and good night; to the questions about each of their days; to the attention spared, those eagerness or silent hums, to hear the most mundane things they recount to one another; to the simple meal they share over breakfast or lunch or any spare time they have; to the weekend dates attempted to work with their schedule; to the cuddles in between their stressful study sessions; to the random kisses given to boost their mood, which sometimes leads into a make-out session ( _Sehun need not to know about that, he argued_ ); to the whispers of reassuring and comforting words; most importantly, to the promise of a future together;

Those simple words have always managed to help ease the doubts clouding his mind. Baekhyun will always be thankful for whoever was up there for giving him such a wonderful person in his life. He might have done an honorific act in his past life, seeing how fortunate and blessed he is now.

Although now doesn't include the current state he's at, where his clothes are too drenched for him to feel how sticky they are against his skin. _So much for trying to protect his precious things, really._

Baekhyun concludes that he only has half the best luck as he also has half the worst. Like, _seriously_ , of all days he has to carry home three thick law books, it also has to be the same day the rain chooses to throw a rage.

✧

The bus has been taking too long to arrive that Baekhyun almost considered pestering his boyfriend to pick him up. He can no longer handle the chilly weather. The flannel covering his plain white shirt is doing absolutely nothing to alleviate the coldness of the air. He should have worn one of Chanyeol's hoodies when his boyfriend warned him about the possible weather condition for the day. He reprimanded himself for brushing him off with a light peck on the lips and an, "I'll be fine, Yeol" because he's _not_. He's freezing, and Chanyeol would most likely lecture him again about taking care of himself better when he sees his state.

 _"I don't want you sick and in pain, Baek."_ He recounts his boyfriend telling him that one time he got hospitalized for overworking himself. _"You're my baby, and it scared me when they called to inform me of my boyfriend fainting. I don't want to lose you,"_ he softly confessed, while absentmindedly playing with their intertwined fingers. Baekhyun held one of his cheeks with his free hand and kissed off the pout on his face. _"I'm sorry, I love you,"_ he whispered after. Chanyeol smiled for the first time that day. He brushed the fringe covering Baekhyun's eyes and gently pulled him by his chin to nibble on his lower lip. _"I love you most."_

Reminiscing that part of their memories under a bus stop packed of commuters trying to shield themselves until the bus arrives was not a good move of his mind. The sweet thought of his overgrown boyfriend made him wish he could teleport right there and then to their apartment, where he knows warm hugs and kisses await him. His heart aches for suddenly missing his adorable giant human personified puppy, and he can feel hot tears threatening to fall at that moment. _Damn_ the rain for making him more sensitive and emotional than he already is. 

Baekhyun was not the sappy type, he rarely becomes one, but when he does, it's always at the extremes (which Chanyeol secretly adores). Today has been one of those (lucky Chanyeol) days. He swears he'll straight up tackle his boyfriend in a cuddle session the moment he gets _home._ Fuck all his readings. He needs a breather for tonight, or else he'd end up breaking down. And it's been a while since he and Chanyeol spent a relaxing time together. Having a shared study session on their living room and losing their shit over cups of coffee is _definitely_ not included.

A few more minutes of being an emotional piece of a mess, the bus finally arrives. _Thank-fucking-goodness._ Baekhyun knows he's a second away from wailing like a child. This day has drained him ever since the morning, with his professor announcing a surprise recitation of a case scheduled for discussion next week, Baekhyun's one _lucky_ man to be called first. He sags on the seat at the back, resting his head on the window, and hopes the rain stops before he reaches home.

It doesn't.

By the time the bus drops him off the station near their apartment, the rain is pouring heavier. _Fantastic_. Huge drops of rainfall feel like a stab on his back. The umbrella on his hold is of no use with how strong the wind is, considering how bent its form has become. He's practically only using it as an attempt to shield his books. His fingers (his entire body, really) are on the verge of getting numb as his body has never been good dealing with the cold temperature. He's about to run the few distances to their place when he halts on his step at the sight of Chanyeol that greeted him.

His boyfriend's seated at a covered bench a few steps from where the bus dropped him off, tiredness evident from his face. He's wearing his usual gray hoodie and sweatpants, one arm crossed in his chest, while the other has his phone over his ear. Baekhyun can discern a frown from his face despite the snapback covering a part of it. He assumes he's trying to call someone. _Who in the world is he reaching outside of a storm when can safely do so on their home?_ He stops on his tracks as he processes the thought. 

_Fuck._

His phone died on him just before the bus arrived. How in the world did he forget to inform Chanyeol that he's already on his way home before it happened? His thoughts earlier must've consumed him a lot. _Way not to pester your boyfriend who worries more than your mom,_ Baekhyun thinks, sighing as he feels sorry for making the other wait in a freezing condition. With another deep breath, he continues his way, slowly towards his giant.

"Yeol," Baekhyun mumbles, biting his lower lip as he reaches his boyfriend. The said man breaks off from his trance with a soft, "Baekhyun." Relief floods his system upon seeing his lover after countless failures in contacting him. It shifted fast, though, as he examines the state of the smaller one standing at his front. 

He grabs Baekhyun's face and pecks his trembling lips. "You're shivering," he frantically exclaimed. As much as Baekhyun wants to retort 'obviously,' he can barely move any of his muscles. If they spend at least a minute more here in the open, Chanyeol would've to carry him back as he senses he's close to collapsing. His boyfriend probably understands from his expression, or the lack thereof, as he gathers the book from his hold. Then, he wraps him in a thick jacket before he clasps their hands and drags them both to their apartment.

✧

"Go change," Chanyeol softly demands the moment they got inside. "I'll heat the soup I made for you, hm?" He caresses Baekhyun's cheek and brushes the stray hair covering his eyes. Baekhyun closes his eyes as he feels the warmth radiating from his boyfriend. Like what he planned on doing, he encircles his arms on Chanyeol's waist for an embrace, resting his head on the taller's chest. Chanyeol's steady heartbeat has always been music to Baekhyun. He feels a gentle pressure on his temple before being coax again to change. He follows suit and head to their bedroom.

The room welcomed him with the sight of their cozy (and very, very inviting) bed, and he wants nothing but to face plant his entire body on it. However, he refuses to dip his drenched, sticky body on the mattress he claims their haven. He heads straight to their closet to gather a couple of warm clothes and pads his way to change.

When he finished, he goes out and sees his boyfriend on their carpeted-floor in the living room, scanning whatever movie's probably good enough to watch.

He quietly walks and plops himself on their couch, lifting one leg while keeping the other on the floor. "Hey," he greets from behind, enclosing his arms around his neck. "Don't you have readings to do?" He tilts his head to get a better angle of the chubby cheeks he adores and drops sloppy kisses, which earned him a chuckle.

_God, he misses Chanyeol so much he feels like crying._ It's been a while since he gets to appreciate the love of his life without anything in between.

He cards his hand to his giant's smooth, black locks before Chanyeol takes hold of it, and plants a long, sweet kiss on his knuckles. "I have, but I need a breath of fresh air from time to time, no?" Baekhyun smiles and nods at his answer. Chanyeol then removes Baekhyun's hold on him, only to guide the said man to sit in front, caging him in between his legs.

Chanyeol is engulfing his entire body, spreading his warmth to him by wrapping one arm on his waist and the other on his chest, pressing him even closer. "Still cold?" he breathes on his neck. Baekhyun's answer came in the form of snuggling his head in between of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder, releasing a contented sigh. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

The giant moves a bit to open the pot on the small table in front of them, disrupting the comfortable position Baekhyun found. Baekhyun whines, his boyfriend coos and urges him to eat the soup to warm his body up. "You make me warm, though," Baekhyun reasons out. He doesn't want to move from his position, forever- if he could. Chanyeol chuckles then squeeze both sides of his face. "I know," he responds lovingly, giving him a light smack on his forehead. "But you still need to take a few spoons, yeah?"

Despite a few complaints (that he's too tired and wishes to doze off already) from his small but endearing boyfriend, Chanyeol manages to persuade him to eat even a little.

After Baekhyun finishes, they decided to stay in the living room to watch a movie together. They haven't done this for a while, and both admit they miss their casual, stay-in nights. Although Baekhyun has one Saturday class tomorrow, he reassures his boyfriend that they probably will only be having lectures, nothing grand that can pull his grades if he chooses to laze around tonight. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is thankful he can _finally_ have his boyfriend without undivided attention. No piles of handouts scattered in front of them. No crash course videos Chanyeol has to spend hours watching. No crime cases that frustrate the hell out of Baekhyun to analyze. Nothing, just the two of them savoring the stress-free time they have with each other.

"How're your classes?" Chanyeol asks while playing with Baekhyun's fingers interlaced to his. _Crazy_ how their hands fit perfectly together, how it feels like two tied up ships. Chanyeol swears, from that moment, he has no plans on letting the delicate hold slip away from him anymore. Lucky for him, Baekhyun's too preoccupied to mind the erratic thumping of the muscle inside him. The latter, albeit has his back pressed to his chest, has his attention focused on the movie playing in front of them. 

Seconds after a somewhat climactic scene, the smaller faces Chanyeol to answer his question, groaning upon recollecting the earlier incident. "Tiring as _heck,_ " he rants, "I got called first to discuss a case due _next week._ That heartless bastard must've assumed we can all read everything he dumped on us the other day in one seating."

"Oh, my poor baby," Chanyeol teases, squishing the prominent cheeks of his lover and pressing his lips on his own. The action earned him a slap on his crown and a painful bite on his ear, eliciting a screeching sound of surrender from him. Rubbing his ear, he innocently complains, "Can't I feel sorry for my sunshine who've had a hard time?" 

"Stop with the cheesy pet names, Park."

Said man only pulls him closer, as if there are even spaces between them, and leans to whisper, "But you like it when I call you nicknames, sweetheart." on Baekhyun's _very_ sensitive earlobe. Thus, he flicks his forehead to back him away. "Anyway,"

"You should've seen Jongdae today." He smiles, shaking his head as he recalls an entertaining scene his best friend created after their first, bloody hell class ended. Like Baekhyun, he's also a part of the unlucky list of students who got the surprise they weren't even asking. He was fuming, close to crying, when they bumped into one of their seniors, Kim Minseok, an outstanding student known to everyone. "And then he unleashed his inner dramatic self to gain sympathy, which he got. They talked until Minseok had to excuse himself because he has his next class, _thankfully_. My own best friend almost ditched me for him, can you imagine?" There's no bite on Baekhyun's words, nor will there ever be when it's his best friend he regards. Having been attached to the hip since high school, they understand each other like the back of their hands.

"Sounds very Jongdae," Chanyeol replies. He met and got closer to Jongdae because of that one organization they used to share during their freshmen year. The latter was ecstatic when he learned that Chanyeol knew of his best friend even before he tries to set them up. _Kyungsoo works faster than you_ , Baekhyun exclaimed.

"How about you?" Baekhyun asks, tousling Chanyeol's hair. "My classes are doing great," he hums as he continues playing with the fingers on Baekhyun's free hand. Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun adds, "Nothing special?" as non-accusatory as possible, which his boyfriend answered with none _yet_. He squints his eyes then cups Chanyeol's beautiful face. Baekhyun's blaming the weather for what slipped on his tongue after. "No good looking and outstanding senior you might fancy like Minseok? Someone who can cheer you up when you're losing your shit in class?"

He trusts Chanyeol more than himself, but times like this where his insecurities get the better of him, he can't help but question his worth. 

Chanyeol frowns before he melts with the implication of the sudden interrogation, shifting his expression into a loving one. "God, I love _you_. You're the only good looking, outstanding person that can cheer me up when I'm losing my shit in med school." He holds the hands on his face and looks straight into the pair of glistening orbs staring right back at him. "Please don't doubt my love for you. It _hurts._ "

Baekhyun exhales dejectedly, "My busy ass rarely asks how you're doing- if you're fine or not. It feels like I'm neglecting you _again._ " 

_Silence._

"Never mind what I said." He drops his head from embarrassment. "The stress _and_ the weather are just making me overthink." He adjusts his spot to try and focus back on the movie. Chanyeol, not allowing him to end the conversation at that, grasps Baekhyun's shoulder to face him again, shifting them back from their recent position on the floor.

"I've been busy, too. We've both been busy," Chanyeol justifies. "But that doesn't, and will never, mean I'll love you less, okay?" 

Baekhyun feels his eyes burning, his heart swelling with the intensity of Chanyeol's words. Though it did not magically wash away the gnawing intrusive thoughts bothering him, it _somehow_ distracted Baekhyun from sinking further. 

"We promised to support each other with our goals, right? What we're doing is for our future together. Don't ever think you're neglecting me for working hard for it, hm?" Baekhyun nods and buries his face back on the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol tightly wraps his arms on his waist, hoping the action can crush those fears and doubts in Baekhyun's mind, wishing his embrace would protect his love from appalling ideas nagging him. 

"You're the person I see my future with, Baekhyun Byun. Remember that," he affirms, gently inclining Baekhyun's chin to nibble on his lower lip. "I love you so much, my love," Chanyeol utters as he attacks the smaller's face with kisses, feeling the curve of the latter's lips turn upwards.

_Let's-_ he whispers as he kisses his eyes.

_Spend-_ as he trails down to the tip of his nose.

_Forever-_ as he sloppily let out a loud smack on his cheeks, earning cute giggles from the male.

_Together-_ he wishes with full adoration as his lips press longer on Baekhyun's forehead.

And with sincerity shining as Chanyeol gazes at the only person he pictures himself growing old with, he leans forward for a lingering touch, professing _"Marry Me"_ as they gasp for air, rendering Baekhyun speechless both from the kisses and the _statement._

"Are you..., Did I..., _Yeol,_ " Baekhyun stutters, tears cascading down his face. Chanyeol brushes them off, smiling tenderly at him. "After we pass the boards, how does that sound?" Baekhyun nods profusely while ardently repeating _yes, yes, yes._

"The guys know how I'm anxiously dying to pop that question," Chanyeol confesses, cupping and rubbing soothing touches on the back of his head as he rests their forehead together. "I think I might explode with how happy you make me."

"I'm _yours_ to keep, _baby,_ " Chanyeol declares, taking him fully to convey the overflowing emotions he can't simply put into words. "To infinity,"

Chanyeol cradles Baekhyun's head, tilting it to have better access. One of his hands lowers to carry the smaller by his waist off to place him on his lap. Baekhyun swiftly swinging and spreading his legs on Chanyeol's sides to properly angle and pressed himself _closer_ , his hands fervently making a mess of the giant's locks.

"I _fucking_ miss you," Baekhyun groans, parting his lips more to grant Chanyeol entrance. Chanyeol seizes the initiative to surge fiercely and deepen how his lips feel against his. His hand slowly snakes its way inside the soft fabric of Baekhyun's clothing, caressing the smooth expanse of his skin. Baekhyun squirms from the touch. " _Chanyeol,_ " he moans, tugging the said man's hair.

"I got you, baby," he rasps as he locks his small boyfriend's frame on him, carefully transferring both of them to their bedroom. He gently lays him down and places himself in between his parted legs, Baekhyun impatiently bucking their hips, inserting pressure where he _knows_ they both want. The evident burning desire snaps the last straw of sanity Chanyeol has. He briskly takes off Baekhyun's top, pinning both his boyfriend's arms above his head and steadying his writhing body with his knee. "Chanyeol, _fuck_ , move," he pleads. " _Please, baby, I can't anymore."_

Chanyeol grins in satisfaction as he admires the beautiful mess that is his boyfriend under him. He languidly nuzzles his neck to his jaw, stopping right beside his ear to nip on the flesh. "Have I told you how majestic you are?" he growls, evoking a whimper from Baekhyun as he begins his thrust.

The sound of the pouring rain and movie still playing on the background became non-existent as they both get drown with the howl of their names, wailing at the top of their lungs while they dance to the rhythm of their bodies linked as one.

✧

Baekhyun wakes up to the pitter-patter sound of the rain and a low humming of a familiar tune. He has himself propped against a sturdy, but warm arm hugging him to a chest. One hand gently carding his hair and another drawing relaxing patterns on his back. Immediately registering the comfort to be of his boyfriend, Baekhyun drapes an arm on his waist. Chanyeol, feeling him stir, pulls him closer, discarding the space that's barely there between them.

"Morning," Baekhyun sleepily mumbles. Chanyeol levels their face, giving him his morning kisses. "Good Morning, my love. Rest some more." 

"I have to do a few advance readings before my class," Baekhyun pouts. "They announce suspension all over the city earlier." But, quickly beams upon hearing the news.

"Cuddle then," resting himself on his favorite position- in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. They silently relish on the tranquility each of their presence gives until Baekhyun, still in a daze, questions the event last night. "I wasn't dreaming of it, right?"

_Cute,_ Chanyeol muses.

"Yes, babe, you have no classes today," he teases, showing his infamous dimple. He may or may not have missed a riled up Baekhyun.

Achieving his purpose, he gets a light pinch on his side and a glare he considers rather endearing in return. "Not that, you dumb giant."

Chanyeol whispers, "I know," as he lazily plays with Baekhyun's pouted lips. "And yes, last night was real. You're marrying the most handsome doctor to be- _Ouch,_ Baek! Stop twisting my ear," he hisses.

"You bit mine, did I complain?" Baekhyun huffs. "We both know you love it when I bite you. Want me to prove that?" Chanyeol instantly goes on top of him, caging the smaller both sides.

"You're insufferable. I can't believe I'm marrying you." Baekhyun tries to push him off but fails as he erupts in a fit of laughter when Chanyeol starts tickling him.

"But I do, babe." He stops moving and stares at him intently. "I have no plans on spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you."

Chanyeol's proposal might not have been the grand one he's been planning, but the moment last night just felt right for him to regret anything. Sehun and Jongin would _definitely_ throw profanities at him if they find out he ditched the preparations they've been making, but he can deal with that. 

"Are you _100%_ sure with your decision, Park Chanyeol?" he jokes, his mouth forming into that rectangular smile of his.

Chanyeol lifts his hand to press light kisses on his knuckles, now adorning a silver band engraved with their initials. "Never been sure, _Your Honor_ ,"

Baekhyun chuckles and drags Chanyeol down, shifting their position and settling himself on his stomach before sealing their promise with a long-drawn passionate kiss.

_✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧_

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this point, thank you for giving this a chance and i hope you somehow like it. if it ends up not being your liking, still, thank you for reading. ♡
> 
> p.s. relationship, whatever type, works best if there's communication (verbal or not).


End file.
